


my boyfriend is a warlock???

by peachtay



Series: akaken week 2021~ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Warlock Akaashi Keiji, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtay/pseuds/peachtay
Summary: five times akaashi hid magic from his boyfriend kenma and the one time he couldn’t~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: akaken week 2021~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124864
Kudos: 12
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	my boyfriend is a warlock???

**Author's Note:**

> a short chatfic for akaken day three!! prompts 5 + 1 and magic heh ENJOY also if this is ooc..... just enjoy it anyways lmao

**Kenma** : so you weren't going to ever tell me that my

boyfriend was a fucking wizard????

**Akaashi** : warlock*

**Kenma** : SERIOUSLY KEIJI?!????!!

**Akaashi** : first of all, I save your ass all the time

**Akaashi** : so don't give me that attitude 

**Kenma** : hOW ARE YOU ACTING LIKE

NOTHING IS GOING ON???

**Akaashi** : one time a baseball was flying right towards you

**Akaashi** : I stopped it from hitting you

**Kenma** : wait I remember that

**Kenma** : I thought you caught that?? 

**Akaashi** : I did

**Akaashi** : with magic

**Kenma** : oh,,

**Akaashi** : another time you stayed up late

gaming and didn't study for our calc test

**Akaashi** : you were definitely going to fail

**Akaashi** : but suddenly all the answers came to you, right?

**Kenma** : i...

**Kenma** : yes

**Akaashi** : and our 8am lecture

**Kenma** : what about our 8am lecture??

**Kenma** : wait

**Akaashi** : exactly

**Akaashi** : the coffee I get you every morning

is definitely NOT coffee 

**Kenma** : what the hell is it??

**Akaashi** : if I tell you, you'll stop drinking it

**Kenma** : KEIJI?????

**Akaashi** : and also the time you had glitter

in your hair for two fucking days and getting it all over my dorm

**Akaashi** : also not shampoo

**Kenma** : what about the conditioner??

**Akaashi** : oh yeah, that's my favorite conditioner.

it's actually conditioner

**Kenma** : so all this time you've been,, helping me

**Kenma** : with magic

**Akaashi** : with magic

**Kenma** : because you're a..

**Akaashi** : warlock

**Kenma** : a warlock

**Akaashi** : AND THERE WAS YOUR SWITCH

that was so draining

**Kenma** : wait I thought you got me a new switch

when it broke

**Akaashi** : when you dropped it off of a fucking rooftop*

**Kenma** : small details

**Akaashi** : no I did not spend $300 to get you a new one, kenma

**Akaashi** : I just... restored it to its original state

**Akaashi** : it was a lot of work

**Kenma** : okay, okay

**Kenma** : you've proven your point

**Kenma** : but Keiji, we've been dating for a while

**Kenma** : and friends for even longer

**Kenma** : why couldn't you tell me??

**Akaashi** : how the hell was I supposed to

tell you that I'm a warlock???

**Kenma** : WELL YOU SEEM SO CASUAL ABOUT IT NOW

**Akaashi** : WELL I HAVE NO CHOICE BECAUSE

YOU KNOW NOW

**Kenma** : yeah because I caught you floating 

in your sleep????

**Akaashi** : sorry if I scared you, kenma, really

**Akaashi** : I've never heard you scream like that

**Kenma** : you've never heard me scream at all??

**Akaashi** : lie again

**Kenma** : anyways

**Akaashi** : it's a bad habit I have, I've done it since I was a child

**Akaashi** : for whatever reason, I never have

nightmares when I sleep that way

**Akaashi** : I had a lot anxiety last night

**Akaashi** : and you were busy

**Akaashi** : so it seemed like a good idea

**Kenma** : Keiji..

**Kenma** : baby, I'm sorry

**Kenma:** I knew something wasn't right so that's why I came over so early

**Kenma** : to make sure you were alright

**Kenma** : I shouldn't have waited until the last minutes to write my paper

**Akaashi** : no it's okay

**Akaashi** : I didn't have any nightmares

**Akaashi** : you came to check on me?

**Kenma** : yes 

**Kenma** : I was worried 

**Kenma** : you never go to bed early

**Akaashi** : the shade was unnecessary

**Kenma** : but deserved

**Kenma** : you really do a lot to help me, keiji

**Kenma** : I know this whole situation is kinda,, weird

**Kenma** : but I appreciate you so much

**Kenma** : I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about all of this

**Kenma** : but

**Kenma** : you're my boyfriend

**Kenma** : and I've always loved you

**Kenma** : and this isn't gonna change that

**Kenma** : actually it's kinda hot

**Akaashi** : hot?

**Akaashi** : me doing magic is hot?

**Kenma** : yes

**Kenma** : do a card trick for me baby

**Akaashi** : I hate you

**Akaashi** : I could put a curse on you

right now if I wanted to

**Kenma** : you're adorable when you're mad

**Kenma** : come on baby, pull a rabbit out of a hat

**Akaashi** : go to hell

**Kenma** : Keiji

**Akaashi** : what

**Kenma** : I love you

**Akaashi** : I love you too

**Akaashi** : asshole

**Kenma** : I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night

**Kenma** : but I'm sort of happy that I know now

**Kenma** : that you're.. a warlock

**Kenma** : seriously it's kinda cool

**Kenma** : can I come back over?

**Akaashi** : you're not freaked out more than this?

**Akaashi** : I would assume most people would need a few days

**Akaashi** : or months

**Akaashi** : maybe even years

**Akaashi** : but it's only been like an hour kenma

**Akaashi** : and you're okay?

**Kenma** : I mean

**Kenma** : I'm not saying I knew

**Kenma** : because I didn't 

**Kenma** : but Keiji you're so,, ethereal 

**Akaashi** : simp

**Kenma** : fuck you

**Kenma** : anyways I'm done being nice to you

**Kenma** : show me something cool when I get there 

or I'm breaking up with you

**Akaashi** : I actually have something I've always wanted to show you

**Akaashi** : but couldn't for obvious reasons

**Kenma** : what is it?

**Akaashi** : you'll just have to get here and see kozume

**Akaashi** : run, don't walk

**Kenma** : I'm running keiji

**Kenma** : my sexy warlock

**Akaashi** : I'm not opening the door when you get here

**Kenma** : fair 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/keigotakammi) & maybe buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/peachtay)?


End file.
